Hallowe'en
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Tsustar one-shot Hallowe'en is crazy, soo much is going on "You took my partner give her back!"


**Soul Eater- Hallowe'en**

**One-shot **

The week of Halloween was a busy week especially for Tsubaki, who had a large list of things to do. Her friends asked her to do things and obviously she was too nice to say no.

Kid would ask her to help with the decorations since Liz and Patty would always ditch him for costume shopping, Tsubaki would always felt like she wanted to rip her hair out, he would want his house to be scary so she did that but it wasn't symmetrical so he would freak out.

Liz and patty would always ask Tsubaki to make them homemade Halloween candy, she asked why they didn't just buy it, but she would end up giving in and making candy and cookies (their last minute request).

Then there were Maka and Soul, they would both ask her to make them their costumes, they said she was better at making what they wanted better than the stores.

That was only half her list she also had to decorate her house, make her own sweets for Black star that could always eat a cow, she had to get their costumes which she hadn't even started, and also treats for trick or treaters.

She found herself being rushed and not having any fun for her favourite holiday. The thought it couldn't get any worse, but Black star came in-

"TSUBAKI YOUR GOD BOUGHT YOU THE BEST COSTUME!" he yelled 'damn it this can't be good, Black Star picking my costume' she thought

He walked in with a big grin on his face caring two bags, "since tomorrow night is the Halloween dance, and I thought you wouldn't get our costumes done, I bought us some" he handed her one of the bags.

She looked at it kind of scarily before finally pulling out what was inside. She froze when she saw the outfit, it was a sexy witch costume, it was a black corset with dark purple stitching down the center of the front ending with a bow, and the skirt part was fluffier like a tutu with many layers the top black and the under layer was the same dark purple as the stitching, then she pulled out a black witch hat with dark purple webs all over it.

"Black Star I am not wearing this, what are you warring?" she said clenching her teeth not wanting to yell at him

"You can see tomorrow, and come on, I bought it for you, you don't have a costume, and tomorrow you won't have time to get a costume" he replied all statement were true but she was still not too sure.

"Fine, I'll wear it" she clenched her teeth

Black star grinned as she turned to walk off to her room.

'that damn Black Star, I wish I knew what runs through his mind, I will get him back, they are all pissing me off this year' she thought all the way to their shared room before grabbing the phone and dialling a number.

Soul and Maka stood outside their apartment waiting for their friends to head to the DWMA's Halloween party.

Maka was little red riding hood, she wore a red dress that hugged her torso, then at the hips there was a white bow that tied at the back, the dress continued to flow to her knees, she also wore small read heals, with a hooded cape, she also wore her signature pig tails. Tsubaki made the outfit a few days prier.

Soul was captain jack sparrow from the pirates of the Caribbean; his costume consisted of high boots baggy white pants a white blouse, black large jacket and was complete with a jack sparrow wig. Tsubaki also made the outfit completing it the night before.

After a few minutes of waiting Kid, Liz, and Patty showed up.

Liz was dressed as a black cat, she wore a cat soot with ears and a painted on nose and whiskers with black boots.

Patty was Wonder Women; she wore a straples red and gold top that hugged her body, with a blue skirt, gold boots, and red cape and complete with teara and wrist bands.

Kid was a zombie his cloths where ripped up, his face was white, he had blood splatters everywhere, and had a crazy hair do, but weirdly he was symmetrical.

"Kid how did you get yourself so symmetrical?" asked Soul

Liz rolled her eyes "Over six hours of preparation" she huffed, because she had to wake up early to help

Then Black Star and Tsubaki walked over.

Tsubaki wore the outfit Black star gave her, but she also curled her hair and added just under knee high boots.

Black Star was dressed as a knight; he had boots on with chainmail with a dark blue fabric top over it with some sort of symbol to the chest and had a cape, he also had a fake sword at his side, he had a Shield but decided he didn't want to carry it around all night.

The guys widened their eyes at the sight of Tsubaki, innocent Tsubaki in a play- boy like costume.

The girls walked ahead talking about their costumes.

"I can't believe you convinced Tsubaki to ware that" whispered Kid

"Yeah is this part of your fetish or something, I know you like her in all but still" said Soul

"It was easy to convince her; I just said some strong points that she couldn't say no to" Star responded

"You are smarty then you put out" said Kid chuckling

"Yeah but he forgot one thing" said Soul catching the two's attention

"And what was that?" they asked together

"If Tsubaki dressed all hot, what will stop other guys from going all gah gah on her" Soul smiled as the statement sank into his knightly friends head

"Damn I never thought of that" he then ran forward "Hey Tsubaki wanna use my cape" he said in his attempt to cover her up

They all stopped and watch as Tsubaki turned down Black Star's insistence. They couldn't help but giggle, everyone knew Black star had a thing for Tsubaki ever since he reached her height.

She giggled "No Black Star really, I'm fine, I kind of like this outfit now, it's growing on me" she smiled

Everyone froze with wide eyes, even Black star 'wait? What? Did innocent Tsubaki just say she liked the very skimpy, hooker like outfit' they all though

"Come on guys we will be late"

By the time they reached the party there were lots of people there. Partying and having fun, there were good food and drinks with good dance music. It was interesting looking at all the different costumes some made you say 'WTF?' some made you go "Aww pretty" some made you go 'AAhhhh'

Through the night weird things would start to happen. Things would shake for seconds then stop; the disco lights would flash like the batteries were warring out. Then someone would go missing, there partner would call for them and ask others if they have seen them, then they themselves would go missing.

Finally the group of teens Patty, Liz, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul looked around to see only about fifteen people around them.

"Wasn't there like thirty people hear like a half an hour ago?" asked Kid

"Yeah there was, and it's only 10:30 pm no one leaves parties this early" said Maka

"Something weird is going on" said Tsubaki looking around

"OH MY GOD, it's a ghost or a monster" screamed Liz hugging onto patty

"Chill sis we can get through this" said Patty

The lights went off, and then came back on within seconds. When it turned back on the other students were gone leaving the seven alone in the ball room, the center where they were standing was lit but all around them was nothing but darkness.

"Don't worry everyone the great Black Star is here to protect" said Black star

"Yeah okay, anyways weapons transform" said Maka

The weapons just stood there.

"Transform" said Kid questionably

"I can't" said Tsubaki scared

"Neither can we" said Liz

"Soul?" asked Maka Soul just shook a no

Then there was a scream, everyone turned to see Tsubaki being pulled away by a tentacle into the darkness "Black Star" she screamed as she tried to dig her nails into the ground.

"Tsubaki" he yelled tiring to grab her but missing as she disappeared into the darkness

It was quiet for a minute "Come out and fight coward no one takes my partner and gets away with it" he yelled out

"Black Star it's no use" said Soul as he put a hand on his shoulder

"I know but it took my partner I want the coward to face me" he said angrily

All the sudden coming out into the light, the six realized they were surrounded by skeletons, there looked to be twenty but more and more came towards then limping and snarling.

The six backed into each other all back to back.

"Damn we are surrounded" said Kid stating the obvious

"There are so many" said Maka

"THEY ARE GOING TO EAT US" yelled Liz

"Yum Yum" said Patty

"We are going to die, I will never surpass god" said Black star

"So uncool" said Soul

Then it came out of the crowed of Skeletons, it was a large hooded cloak thing that was over double the height of everyone else it had about ten tentacle like arms coming out of the bottom of the cloak, they couldn't see under the hood but they could see two red glowing orbs than were probably its eyes.

The skeletons and thing came closer. "I am going to kill you all" it said in a blood chilling evil voice "Yummy food"

As the things got closer the six students just pushed their backs to their friends.

"Get away from us" yelled Liz

"YOU your the thing that took Tsubaki, give her back" yelled Black star to the monsters face with an angry yet sad look

"I can't she is already inside of me" it said

Everyone froze clenching their fists 'how dare it eat their friend, their loving friend who would never hurt anyone unless had to' they though

"You idiot" Black star yelled as he thrusted his arm in a punch, but his arm was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"To slow" it said

Black star then herd some screams, he turned the skeletons held his friends, by the neck ready for the orders to crack them like an egg.

Another tentacle grabbed onto Black star's neck "You will die on three" it said "1... "The six gulped that was the end of them "2... "They closed their eye bracing themselves "3... "They held their breath "Kill"

They waited and waited but nothing they opened an eye as the monsters let them go causing them to fall to the ground, on their knees.

'What the hell was happening? Weren't they supposed to be dead? Why are they just standing there?' they all wondered

Then they hear a familiar voice "Okay Stine, Kim they have had enough"

Then Stine and Kim walked out from behind certain, Kim waved her hands and all the skeletons turned back to the students, as the hooded monster dropped its cloak to reveal... Tsubaki? On stilts?

They looked around their mouths dropped and eyes about to pop out of their sockets. "What the Hell? I'm confused" said Black star

"This is so uncool" moaned Soul

Tsubaki's eyes were welling with tears, not from sadness but holding in her laughter, then she gave in and started to laugh hysterically "you should have seen your faces" she said and continued with her uncontrollable laughter, everyone else was still confused

"Allow me to explain" everyone turned their attention to Stine "Tsubaki called me up last night, she was frustrated and angry at you all, she asked if I could help her with her plan, and not willing to give up this opportunity I said yes, she called Kim for help, them before you came we told everyone the plan, they thought it would be funny to scare the best weapons and misters"

"But what about the tentacles?" asked Maka

"My mechanics"

"And not being able to turn to weapons" said Soul

"A spell I had" said Kim

Black Star looked sad "Tsubaki do you really hated us that much?" he asked

"No I don't, yes I was annoyed but also Halloween is my favourite holiday, and thought this would be a good opportunity to have some fun, and show I am not just a innocent girl you all think I am" she said

Within minutes the students went back to their party, with the loud great music, the cool disco lights.

Black Star stood at the edge of the dance floor he was watching Tsubaki as she talked to Kim and Jackie with a punch cup in her hand. 'Tsubaki keeps you guessing, there are so many layers to her, so many things people don't know, we learned something new today... I guess these are all reasons why I'm falling for her' he thought but was snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Kid and Soul, Soul's hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Soul asked him "What are you looking at?" both kid and Soul followed Black Stars eye's to Tsubaki "Oh" they nodded together

"You will have to tell her how you feel sometime" stated Kid

"I know, but... but" he stuttered

"But you're afraid she doesn't feel the same" said Soul like he heard this before

"But you will never know unless you tell her" said Kid

"Girls like when the guys make the first move" said Soul

"Hhmm" Black star thought but then Tsubaki walked over to the three boys, Kid and Soul said hi then left leaving the two alone.

"What have you been up to?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Not much, how about you?"

"I was just talking to the girls"

Then as if a message a slow some went on. The two stood awkwardly for a minute until, Black star spoke "Do... you want to dance?" he asked

She turned to him surprised, then smiled "Sure, I would love to" she nodded

They went to the center of the dance floor, Black Stars arms went around her slender curvy hips while her arms went around his strong neck. They swayed quietly for a while.

Black star hearing Soul's and Kids words through his head 'you will have to tell her how you feel sometime' he herd Kid say 'you will never know unless you tell her' then he heard Soul 'girls like when you make the first move'

Black Star cleared his throat, catching Tsubaki's attention "Tsu... Tsubaki, I wanted to tell you for a while... but I didn't know how... but I want you to know that... I love you"

Tsubaki was surprised by his word and they both stopped dancing, she looked into his eyes then smiled "I love you too Black Star"

He smiled, leaning forward; they closed the space between them making their lips touch, within seconds they were making out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Finally" said Kid and Soul together simply watching

"AWWW" they turned to the noise to see Maka, Liz, and Patty hugging each other

"Soo cute" smiled Maka

"They are so good together" squealed Liz

"TSUBAKI AND BLACK STAR SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G.—"Patty stopped when her sister put a hand over her mouth

"You know our friends are watching us" stated Tsubaki when they broke apart

"Yeah, they are probably thinking we are the cutest couple hear" he smiled, Tsubaki just blushed

"No doubt" she smiled

THE END


End file.
